


Becky With The Good Hair

by Goodonesgo



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Beyonce - Freeform, Build up, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explict, F/M, Fucking, I'm gonna tag Beyonce, Jealousy, One Shot, Orgasms, Smut, Straight up smut. 18+, a little rough, cause why not?, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Reader spend the night out at a bar in Boston. Despite how secure she feels in her relationship, Chris’s past sparks a fuse within her which causes a small argument. We all get jealous, we all get petty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky With The Good Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the Beyonce and Chris Evan lovers… I mean even if you don’t like Beyonce this is for all the smut lovers really.

“Yo, broooo!” Chris said to another one of his buddies that night as he got up. He left me in our booth with a small group of his friends. I watched as he hugged, each individual person within a group that came through the door. With such a friendly smile, that made him so hard to deny.

“I can’t believe she’s here.”

I overheard one of Chris’s girl friend say next to me. “Who?”

“You don’t know?”

I paused, wondering if I actually would care about what would come out of her mouth. She didn’t give me a chance to respond.

“That’s Becky.”

I looked her over.

“She has nice hair,” I said vaguely.

I watched as Chris hugged her last. Her long shiny brown hair glistening in the dim lit bar.

“She was his rebound after… Well you know. She’s crazy. They were hooking up on and off for while… Before you guys became official.”

  
Hmmm.

 

I recalled the moment in my head. Before we had become “official” Chris and I had been talking for four months. No sex, just phone calls, FaceTime, brief visits between filming, but no sex.

“She’s crazy,” his friend repeated. “There are a lot of stories about her. She tries to steal everyone’s ex boyfriend.”  
  
Raising my eyebrow I said, “It probably gives her a thrill.”

I laughed playing off my bubbling insecurity. What Chris and I have was still fresh to me. We are still at our height. We both had lives before we met each other. Usually a beautiful woman hitting on him wouldn’t set me off but the way he just stood there smiling down at her. He touched her arm the way he would touch anyone’s arm but it still made me feel some way. I felt on fire.

I couldn’t explain it more than a burn.

After what felt like twenty minutes of them talking Chris eventually made his way back to the booth with this stupid fucking grin on his face. I tried to shake it off but I couldn’t help it. I felt myself becoming icy.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as he sat next to me. I smile briefly at him before sliding in my question, “Who’s that?”

Chris attentively looks into my eyes. “Who?"

“The brunette.”

“She’s a friend.”

“Oh."

I had to take a sip of my drink to stop myself from going into detective mode. I simply turned my head and tried to focus on what the girls were saying next to me. All I heard was, “I love yoga, which studio do you go to in LA?”

A question that wasn’t directed towards to me, I still tried to focus but I couldn’t. Maybe it was the alcohol. Before I could regain my focus and join the conversation, Becky with her shiny hair came and sat next to Chris. I proceeded to spend the next hour, trying to focus on the conversation next to me only giving Becky a short hello and half smile.

I tried to look as uninterested as possible as I hear Chris and Becky converse. They smiled, they laughed, and Chris even slammed his hand against his knee from laughing. Last call came and I couldn’t wait to head home, take my shoes off, and ignore Chris. Let me be clear, this wasn’t very me. I’m not the passive aggressive type at all but something within me shut down. I could’t control the little rage bubbling within me. I tried my best to hide it. The last thing I wanted was for Chris’s friends see me make a scene. I didn't want to be that girl either.

  
**********

  
We took a cab back to his apartment in complete silence.

As we walked into his apartment, I felt him grab my wrist before I got the chance to walk away from him. He turned me towards him.

“You okay?"

“Yeah.” I lied, shaking my wrist loose. “Tired.”

He paused as I began walking away.

“Why do you have to be like that?”

His question shocked me. It heightened me but I remained cool. “Like what?!”

He paused again before speaking, “When Becky came to sit with us, you completely ignored her. Meanwhile you said hello to everyone and chatted with everyone around you.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” I said, trying to sound monotone as I walked towards bedroom.

“You can be so-“ before he finished his sentence I turned around stopped him right in his tracks.

“So what? Uninterested in entertaining a women who has slept with you?”

He stood silent.

“You think that I can be totally cool with all your friends… Half of them you’ve probably slept with.”

I tried to walk towards the room again but he stops me standing right in front of the bedroom entrance.

“Why did you just say that?”

“Please move.”

“ _Why did you say that?_ ” He repeated firmly this time.

I tried to push past him but he won’t budge. All that working out from Captain America made him solid as brick wall.

“Do you think I give a shit about those girls?”  
  
This time I stood silent, looking towards the lamp in his room instead of him.

“What ever you heard… you know that was before you right?”

A moment passed.

I sighed realizing how jealous I appeared. Feeling like an embarrassed jealous girl, I looked into his somewhat pleading eyes. As I searched for honesty in them, I realized he was right. I agreed in the beginning to accept him for who he was. Past and present.

“I probably shouldn’t have let her talk to me for that long if I knew it was going to bother you. To be fair, you didn’t say anything to me about it."

“Yeah.”

I looked down defeated and then looked up at him, seeing a sweet smile across his face.

He picked me up, gripping my ass in the process, walking into the bedroom, setting me on the dresser. He pulled my dress over my head, cupping my breasts, massaging them, moving his lips towards them. I felt his lips crash into mine, feeing the roughness of his beard and tasting the taste of beer on his tongue. My hands found the way to his belt and zipper, his shirt came off along with his pants in rapid speed.

“You got a little jealous, didn’t you?”

I bit my lip keeping mum. He picked me up again, as he laid me down on top of him, his hands moved from back to my breast.

I found his lips moving down my neck,

  
“My girl got jealous,” he said against my skin satisfied.

“Shut up,” I playfully slapped his arm.

“Admit it.”

“Never.”

**************

Chris flipped me over onto my back, pulling my panties off in one swift move, spreading both of my legs. He dipped two fingers around my slip, surprised at how wet I was. Looking pretty damn proud. I grin at his fully erect cock. He placed a pillow under my lower back giving my body the perfect lift it needed as he slide into me half way with one small thrust and then fully with another thrust.

I moan in pleasure from his cock not expecting my body to react the way it did. His hands were on my hips, giving him a better grip, as he thrusted as deeply as he could. Making me moan and plead for him to keep fucking me. He started rubbing my clit slowing down his thrust and as he felt the tension inside me build me stop. Making me whimper in the process.

“Fuck” I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Touch yourself” he demanded.

I did so willingly, trying to finish what he started. He began thrusting faster and harder. I couldn’t contain my moans, I screamed feeling my body about to release, while he thrusted so roughly into me.

“Come on that dick.”

“Come on that dick,” he repeated aggressively.

I shatter underneath him, panting, holding in my screams and muffling them to become smaller. Feeling myself become light headed. I let go of my clit, I felt both of Chris’s hands slide up to my breasts as he gripped them, thrusting harder into me. He was going to cum and I knew the right thing to say to make him.

“I know you want to cum.”

“Yeah,” Chris groans quietly.

“Do you wanna cum on my pretty face?” I said grinning.

“Fuck,” he panted.

That was it, I felt his legs move above my body, to my face feeling the heat coming off him falling on to me. Knowing it went everywhere from my cheek to my hair. When he was done I licked the tip playfully.

“I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too,” I said amused.

"I bet Becky wishes she had my hair right now.”


End file.
